1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for outputting predetermined information concerning an image forming device.
2. Related Art
A number of techniques have been proposed for outputting a predetermined kind of information regarding an image forming device. For example, one of the proposed techniques is adapted to determine whether a cartridge installed in an image forming device is new. In addition, when the cartridge is new, a sheet attached to the cartridge is scanned by a scanner, and it is determined whether a trademark and an expendable item code extracted from the scanned image data are proper. Further, it is determined whether a serial number extracted from the scanned image data is for a new cartridge. When there is a problem in any of the trademark, the expendable item code, and the serial number, the technique makes a user apprised of information that the cartridge is not genuine and forbids a printing operation.